


Lovesick

by OofieScreams



Series: Oofie's e-Vent-ful drabbles and such [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Blood, Gen, Illness, Vomiting, guess which aroace mf felt bad this valentine's day!!!, legos hnnng, so I'm starting a series with my vent writes, the stories will be contained individually but if I write to vent then they go in this series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofieScreams/pseuds/OofieScreams
Summary: MK gets struck by a love potion, but he's aroace. Disaster ensues.(Vent write for valentine's day babyyyy!!!!!!)
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Red Son
Series: Oofie's e-Vent-ful drabbles and such [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. War of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck. By an idea. Now it's in words.

MK landed on his feet, digging a trench through the concrete. Geez, she threw him hard! He leapt at her, aiming to smash her head with his staff. She batted him away easily, being over four times his size. Mei jumped at her with the sword, getting the same treatment.

"Tsk tsk, I told you to back off little humans!" She laughed, pulling out what looked like a perfume bottle.

"What's that?" He stood back up, brushing off some dust. 

She spun around quickly, spraying him in the face. "A lovesick potion! You won't be able to stop me if you can't do anything but follow your crush around like a little puppy!" She laughed.

MK collapsed, coughing violently. Blood dripped from his lips, staining the ground red. He was trembling, she said it was a love potion right? No wonder he felt sick. He couldn't register its effects and it was tearing him apart. He passed out.

Someone sat him up, frantically checking him over. "MK! Are you ok?! Talk to me!"

MK vomited, more than half of it being blood. "Ugh…"

"Yeesh." Mei blinked.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. That love potion really did a number on ya, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Give me your phone, I'm calling Wukong."

MK fumbled for his pocket, barely pulling out his phone before dropping it. "Shit, sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, her potion was fucking awful."

"Wait, did you…"

"Nah. I kicked her butt, but she still escaped." 

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm calling Wukong now." She dialed his number, and he picked up immediately. 

"MK?! What's wrong bud, are you dying?!"

"He might be, but this is Mei. MK got hit by a love potion. He's vomiting up blood, and I can't think of anyone else who might know how to cure him."

"I'll be right over." There was a beep, and a few seconds later Wukong stood there, checking MK's injuries. 

"Dad?" He coughed. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna get rid of that potion." He said, stroking MK's head. "Did you drink it? Because I know how to deal with that easy."

"It was a-" he coughed again, blood speckling his chin. "A spray."

"Shit."

"So he's gonna die?!" Mei looked up from her phone. "I just told the adults what happened, they think he's gonna be fine! I can't tell them he's basically dead already!"

"No no, he's… he's not dying. I just don't think what I have it strong enough to counteract the spray."

"So I'm gonna die?!" He went into a coughing fit, blood pouring from his mouth. 

"You're not! I just need enough of it to concentrate the counter spell into enough spray to fill a water bottle. Which I don't know how to do." He wiped the blood away with his sleeve, staining it red. 

MK sighed. "I'm going to die, just admit it."  
-*~-*~-  
It had been hours. MK lay on his bed, still coughing up blood. He'd been sent to the hospital in the hopes they could do something, but all they could do was tell him he was dying and hook him up to a blood bag. It was lonely. He couldn't even sleep, the coughs were getting more and more frequent and vicious. 

The others had stayed with him until they had to leave. He'd asked if an exception could be made since he was dying so fast, but the doctors said no. 

He looked over at the clock. 2 am. He was surprised to be alive. He knew it couldn't last though. Several of his organs had been nearly destroyed by the poison and his mind was getting foggy. He wished he could love like normal, then he wouldn't be about to die. He coughed again, blood coating his chin and hand. 

"Noodle Boy." Someone hissed from the window.

"Red Son! Go away, I'm already dying! You don't need to speed it up." He sighed, and started coughing again.

"I'm here to help, peasant!" He snarled, hair flaring up.

"Well, whatever you're going to do, do it quietly. The hospital staff will hear you."

"Fine." The fire went out. "That love potion she used? It's made to destroy the host until it finds someone to obsess the host with romantically, or in less family friendly ways. When that can't happen, it will completely destroy the host. First, your amygdala. To dumb it down, that's where the memories and emotions are, so that's the best place to check for romantic love first."

"Red Son, do you have-" he coughed again. "Do you have the antidote?" MK interrupted.

"I can stop the spread, but the brain, respiratory, and cardio damage will be harder to fix."

"Give it to me. I want to live, we can fix the other stuff-" he vomited up blood. It covered his sheets and his shirt. He felt woozy. "We can fix it later."

"Okay." He pulled out a syringe full of green fluid, about as large as his thumb. 

"Wait. Monkey King said he had to concentrate his anti love potion thing into a spray too."

"Quiet! His was probably generic and wouldn't have worked! This is as pure as it gets, Noodle Boy! Do you want to live or not?!"

"Fine."

Red Son pressed the needle to a vein in MK's forehead, and pressed down. He winced a bit, but stayed decently still. 

"How long till I get better?"

"Half an hour if you're unlucky."

"I can live that long." He sighed. "How do we fix the other stuff?"

"If the physical damage is mild, and judging from the blood, it isn't, then it'll heal on its own. If it's not? Replace the damages with robotic implants."

"How will you do that with my brain?!"

"Magic, dumbass."

"Cool. And why are you helping me?!" He hissed. "We're enemies!" He already felt his mind clearing, full of questions.

"We are all but legally bonded nemeses, Noodle Boy! It's my duty to defeat you one day, or vice versa, no matter how unlikely it is you'll win! I can't just let anyone else kill you!"

"How can I trust you?!"

"You aren't dead yet, are you?"

"I guess not…"

"Anyways, I'll be off. I can't be missing in the morning, and Mother and Father will not like that I helped you, I'll need an alibi. Bye!" He leapt out the window, disappearing in a flash of fire.

MK lay back down, sighing. He wished he could take off his shirt, but the IV and various monitors stopped him. He might as well get some sleep, he wasn't coughing so violently anymore. He wondered how to explain his recovery to his friends...


	2. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red replaces some organs of MK's, and in return, asks a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about how much romance fandoms have in comparison to literally anything else (aka anything I find bearable) so happy chapter 2!

Red Son snuck back into the Noodle Boy's hospital room. Tonight was when they'd decided to give him the extra surgeries. His lungs were heavily scarred, and his heart was a mess, but now he wasn't dying as painfully or quickly. Thankfully, his brain was mostly fine. He'd likely just be less fearful, if anything.

"Hey Red Son!" MK whispered happily. "Gonna give me new cyborg organs?"

"Yes. But not here, we need to go to my lab."

MK looked suspicious. "Oookay, any reason?"

"The organs still need to be made, because I'll need your measurements. It'll be fast to make them, of course. I wouldn't break a promise."

"That sounds reasonable. I should leave a note, though. Just in case."

"Sure, go ahead." He shrugged. "We've got time." He tried to be nonchalant, but he was nervous. Not only because of the complex surgery he'd be doing, but because he had a request of his enemy. It was a big one, too.

"Done!" MK whisper-yelled, snapping Red out of his thoughts.

"Great! Let's go." He lifted MK out of the hospital bed, and used his fire to teleport away.   
-*~-*~-  
Instead of going home, Red went to his secret lab. It was safer, cleaner, and had lots of odd tools. Perfect for an odd surgery and dangerous request.

He lay MK down on a stolen hospital bed, and grabbed a tape measure. Across, up and down MK's torso.

"I thought you'd have to cut me open for that?"

"No, I want to keep that to a minimum."

"Me too, honestly."

Red nodded, and plugged his numbers into a machine. A minute later, a replica of a human heart was in the large cavity in its middle. Rubber gloves went on, and the heart was inspected. 

"Does it look good?"

"Yes. Now be quiet, talking isn't good for your lungs."

MK nodded, pressing his lips together.

A few more minutes passed, and a pair of lungs were being inspected. 

"Good news! You're going to have some new and improved organs soon! Bad news, I'm going to have to drug you for the surgery!"

MK nodded, smiling. 

"You can talk about it!"

"I trust you not to kill me!"

"Great! Now shut up!"

He nodded cheerfully.

"Okay I'm going to give you an IV. You'll fall asleep. You'll wake up and have lungs and a heart that don't hurt. Okay?"

Another nod.

Red checked MK's hands, and chose a vein to stab. He started the IV drip, and soon the Noodle Boy was out cold.

He grabbed his sharpest knife, and started cutting him open.  
-*~-*~-  
Hours later, and MK's heart and lungs were replaced. His chest was stitched back together. Perfect. He hadn't died.

He shut off the IV, and waited for MK to wake up. 

"Mmmhngbf…" MK mumbled. "You didn't kill me? Thanks." 

"No problem. If it's not too much trouble, could I request a favor?" He fidgeted. 

"Go ahead, dude. You saved my life. Just… get this IV out first."

"Right. I'll do that." He nodded, pulling out a band aid and a cotton wad. He pressed the cotton to MK's hand, and pulled out the IV tube. He stuck the cotton on with the band aid to prevent blood from getting everywhere.

"So, what's your favor?"

"I have to get out. Do you know anywhere I could hide?" He took a deep breath, waiting for MK to say-

"Of course! I know tons of places for when you're on the run, and tricks to stay hidden!" He sounded sincere, and he looked genuinely concerned. 

Red gaped a bit. He hadn't expected that. "You sure? We are enemies…"

"Eh, not really." MK shrugged. "Ow! Holy shit, apparently having your chest cut open is painful!" He chuckled.

"Let's get you back to the hospital, okay? We can figure my situation out after you can shrug again."

"Sounds good. Let's get back." 

Red Son lifted MK again, being mindful of the stitches, and teleported back to the hospital. It was nearly dawn, he realized. 

"See you in a week?" 

"Sure! Can I explain what's going on to my friends, though? They're probably gonna be super confused…"

"Go right ahead. I gotta go, my parents…"

"Good luck." MK said, looking up at the demon. "I mean it."

"Thanks. Speedy recovery, I mean it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a barely-holding-it-together reminder to create content without shipping. Other stuff exists, and it's just as if not more fun and interesting than shipping. Seriously. I promise. It's so cool and fun, I suggest you try it out! Please. Or else. 🔪

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really wanna draw the demon who started this whole thing she's gonna be sooooo pink!!!


End file.
